Venom
For the individual, see Eddie Brock. For the extraterrestrial lifeform, see Venom (symbiote). For the tie-in comic book, see Venom (comic book). Venom is a film based on the Marvel Comics character and is the first installment in Sony's Universe of Marvel Characters. It was released on October 5, 2018. Film synopsis Journalist Eddie Brock is trying to take down Carlton Drake, the notorious and brilliant founder of the Life Foundation. While investigating one of Drake's experiments, Eddie's body merges with the alien Venom -- leaving him with superhuman strength and power. Twisted, dark and fueled by rage, Venom tries to control the new and dangerous abilities that Eddie finds so intoxicating. Plot An outer space craft belonging to medical organization the Life Foundation discovers four extraterrestrial lifeforms that have been brought down to Earth. One escapes in transit, causing the ship to crash in Malaysia, but the Life Foundation recovers the other three symbiotes to their research facility in San Francisco in America. Its CEO, Carlton Drake, became obsessed with the symbiotes and their bondage to humans, to prepare humanity for Earth's inevitable ecological collapse, and begins illegally experimenting on numerous low-class citizens, to the point of a number of deaths, including one of the remaining symbiotes. Eddie Brock arranges an interview with Dr. Drake through his fiancée Anne Weying, a lawyer affiliated with the Life Foundation. Against his instructions, Eddie confronts Carlton with questions regarding the many problems with what he was doing, using things from what he stole from Anne's email, leading to them both being fired from their jobs and ending their relationship. Six months later, Eddie is approached by one of Carlton's scientists, Dora Skirth, who disagrees with Carlton's actions and wants to help Eddie to expose him. With Dora's aid of breaking into the facility, Eddie goes inside a room to acquire evidence from his crimes, in the process learning that his friend, Maria, has become one of Carlton's subjects. Eddie attempts to rescue her, but Maria attacks him and the symbiote inside her transfers from her body to Eddie, resulting her to be killed from it. Eddie manages to escape, but soon begins to feel strange and sick and reaches out to Anne for help. Her new boyfriend, Dr. Dan Lewis, examines Eddie, discovering the symbiote and learning that it is vulnerable to noise. Meanwhile, Carton realizes the breaking and entering of Eddie due to Dora's attempt to expose her, Carlton decided to kill Dora for her betrayal by letting one of the symbiotes to kill her. Back at his apartment, Eddie is attacked by mercenaries led by Roland Treece and has been the ordered by Carlton to retrieve the symbiote, but the symbiote takes over his body and begins to attack out of Eddie's control. Eddie manages to escape from the scene and get away from the drones and rest of the mercenaries chasing him. Eddie was eventually crashed and was horribly injured. After being transforming him into a monstrous creature and began to attack the rest of the mercenaries. Taking shelter at a nearby lighthouse, the symbiote communicates with Brock, introducing itself as "Venom", and persuades him to form an alliance, so that he can experience life as a human. Eddie uses his superhuman attributes to break into his old workplace to turn in evidence of Carlton's crimes, but is intercepted by mercenaries on the way out and transforms once again to escape, aggressively attacking them from every corner. Anne calls him back to Dan's office, where Eddie learns that the symbiote is slowly killing his body. Although the symbiote claims it is part of their symbiosis, Eddie uses an MRI machine to weaken the symbiote, separating from it, but was then captured by Carton's mercenaries. At the Life Foundation, Eddie learns that Drake has bonded with a particular symbiote, and that they are planning to launch a probe into space and bring a legion of symbiotes Earth in order to bond with the human race. Later on, Anne oppositely bonds with the symbiote and breaks into the Life Foundation to rescue Eddie, transferring the symbiote back to him with a kiss. Eddie and the symbiote merge once again and set out to stop Carlton and Riot symbiote, battling them on the launch platform. Venom and Riot begin fight, however, the two eventually were separated until Riot overpowers Venom. Carlton stabs Eddie and left him on the platform. As the probe takes off, the Venom symbiote manages to damage it, causing it to explode and kill Carlton and Riot symbiote. Shortly afterwards, Eddie made amends with his relationship with Anne and returned to journalism, while secretly keeping the symbiote. Anne exposes the Life Foundation, while Eddie and the symbiote go on as the city's "Lethal Protector". In a mid-credits scene, Eddie goes into a prison and prepares to interview incarcerated serial killer, Cletus Kasady. Eddie goes in front of Cletus' cell and began to interview him. Cletus began to explain himself that once he will get out of prison, there will be carnage. Cast *Tom Hardy as Eddie Brock and the voice of Venom *Michelle Williams as Anne Weying and the voice of Venom *Riz Ahmed as Dr. Carlton Drake and the voice of Riot *Scott Haze as Roland Treece *Reid Scott as Dr. Dan Lewis *Jenny Slate as Dr. Dora Skirth *Melora Walters as Maria *Woody Harrelson as Cletus Kasady *Sope Aluko as Dr. Rosie Collins *Wayne Péré as Dr. Lloyd Emerson *Michelle Lee as Corinne Wan *Scott Deckert as Ziggy *Jared Bankens as Isaac *Peggy Lu as Chen *Martin Bats Bradford as Jacob *Emilio Rivera as Richard *Ron Cephas Jones as Jack (uncredited) *Chris O'Hara as JJ Jameson, III *Stan Lee as Dog Walker Production history In March 2016, it was announced that Sony would produce a standalone Venom film, with Dante Harper working on a script, with Avi Arad, Matt Tolmach and Amy Pascal producing, having no relation to the previous Spider-Man universe or the Marvel Cinematic Universe."'Spider-Man' Spinoff 'Venom' Revived at Sony (Exclusive)" - The Hollywood Reporter The following year, on March 16, 2017, announced a release date of October 5, 2018, with Scott Rosenberg and Jeff Pinkner working on a rewrite of the script."Scott Rosenberg & Jeff Pinkner to Pen Venom Movie" - ComingSoon.net The producers of the film announced that they are aiming for a PG-13 movie rating."Venom will reportedly be an R-rated kickoff to a Marvel universe at Sony" - JoBlo.com Two months later, Tom Hardy was announced to star as the title character, with production beginning in the fall."Tom Hardy Is ‘Venom’ In New Sony Marvel Film To Be Directed By Ruben Fleischer" - Deadline Hollywood As of October 2017, Michelle Williams and Riz Ahmed had joined the cast in undisclosed roles."Jenny Slate Joins Tom Hardy in Sony’s ‘Venom’ Movie" - Collider Kelly Marcel was also reported to be helping write the script."Jenny Slate Joins Tom Hardy in ‘Venom’ (EXCLUSIVE)" - Variety Principal photography began on October 23, 2017.Venom Movie (@VenomMovie) - Twitter Gallery Promotional images Promotional stills Videos Trailers Clips VENOM Clip - Ambushing Drake (In Theaters October 5) VENOM Clip - To Protect and Serve (In Theaters October 5) VENOM Clip - Rock Out With Your Brock Out References External links *''Venom'' at the Internet Movie Database *Venom Movie on Twitter *Venom on Facebook